An Ugly Flower
by Serenity984
Summary: Short one-shot flick with Petunia.


Children thoughts on adulthood are pretty simple. What they want to do when they grew up, well the preferences change almost on a daily basis. Heroes change just as much. The grudge of a child is short coming and often their enemies would be their friends before the week had ended.

That is the average child and not all children are average. Sometimes grudges can last longer than an hour, a day, and a week. Sometimes, that grudge will last a life time.

Petunia Evans was not an average child, though she would like everyone to believe different. She seemed to be normal. She behaved in the upmost important manner. She even dressed in the proper fashion of her age. Yet, she was different. Within her she had a seed of jealousy growing and though every child, mother, and father does have this seed, Petunia's seed would flower and bloom. Jealousy is an ugly flower that blooms in your mind. Even an obnoxious weed can look like a garden flower but not for jealous. Jealous can make you do irrational things.

However, was it all Petunia's fault? After all, she had heard all her life the comparison of her and her little sister Lily Evans.

Lily was only a year younger than Petunia but sometimes; it seemed like a larger gap in the year difference. Sometimes, Petunia felt much older when looking at her radiant sister.

**_'Isn't she the most beautiful baby you ever saw? Isn't she Petunia?'_**

Yes, Lily was a prettier baby than Petunia but still, at the age of one, Petunia was a lovely child. She would lean over to give her new sister a kiss or give Lily her teddy bear every time she would show signs of a fuss.

_**'My, is she walking already? What was that she just said? Goodness, she is walking and talking earlier! Wasn't Petunia a late walker? Must have taken me months to realize she was even saying a word.'**_

Lily was a smarter toddler, walking and talking way before Petunia had. Lily didn't say just one word but she made sentences with the most precious face expression. No one noticed the lovely picture Petunia had made with her new crayons. It was a picture of her home, the sun was out and Lily was in her father's arms. Her mother was smiling and Petunia was there as well, standing slightly apart from the family. She was hard to find in the picture because you see, her parents' shadow was casting on her.

_**'Look at her gorgeous smile? Doesn't Lily have a lovely smile dear?'**_

And yes, Lily's smiled with perfect teeth that outshined the stars, while Petunia had to endure many horrific dental appointments. It frightened her, the appointments. The drillings, the shot of Novocain and after the lecture from the dentist and her parents, her head would ache. She did everything they told her. Brushed, floss, rinse but cavities came.

_**'Lily's hair is just so thick! Oh, I love how it bounces and that red, what a lovely shade of red. I wish I had hair like Lily's, don't you Petunia?'**_

Lily's fiery red mane was more appealing than Petunia's mousey thin hair. Petunia spent hours on her hair trying to set to curl. She would try different products that offered a more fully head but no product worked.

_**'Dear, you got a spot on your lovely little nose Lily. Cutest nose I ever saw. Petunia, you got your father's long face but Lily has a button nose!'**_

Petunia's face was too long and children at school were cruel. Horseface was the most popular name kids would taunt her with but not Lily. Lily had the cutest nose and heart shape face.

_**'Look at those eyes! Why, aren't they just breath taking! There is no jewel that could ever be as precious as those brilliant green eyes.'**_

Those green eyes would haunt Petunia many years after her sister's death. While Petunia own eyes were the average light, dull hues.

That wasn't all though. Lily started to do magical things and it delighted her parents.

_**'Isn't she amazing? Do it again dear? How on earth does she do that?'**_

No one noticed the outstanding mark Petunia received on her report. Nor did anyone notice how her favorite pass time, cooking, manifested into a wonderful feast.

_**'She has a letter! She is a witch! Can you believe it! We've got a witch in the family!'**_

Petunia's parents were more excited about receiving the official Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry than Lily. No one but Lily would find out about Petunia's letter, the one she hid. No one would truly know of the disappointment. For Petunia, it would have been nice to feel special but the letter said no, she would not be accepted at Hogwarts in the most proper and polite way a letter could say.

That wasn't all of it…

_**'He's handsome and charming! I love his school stories; I could listen to them all day! A sporting man, is he? He is involved in a wizard army? How impressive! What a lovely match our Lily has made!'**_

Vermin wasn't handsome. Vermin was no means an athletic man nor was in a noble army. He spoke a lot about himself, giving himself credit even if it wasn't merited to him. Petunia was okay with that because, there wasn't anything different about that. There was always someone talking about someone else, never about Petunia. Yet, for all he was or was not, Vermin saw something special in Petunia. He was in love with Petunia and he made her happy and he would provide for her and they would be blessed with a child.

Still it didn't end there…

People cried for them. For her as they bid their goodbyes. A piece of Lily was in everyone's heart. Strangers would lay flowers down. She was a lovely woman. As beautiful inside as she was out. She would be missed.

Petunia Dursley was her sister. She was only but a year older than Lily. There was no other family member but Petunia left and so she would plan her sister's funeral. She also would raise her sister's child. She would look at that child; look him straight in the eyes only to see her sister's dead eyes. Petunia would then remember the sister she lost even before death took her away. With that remembrance, there would be guilt…

Guilt is an ugly flower that blooms in your heart. It can make one become better or it could make one become bitter.

* * *

a/n: descriptions are probably a bit off. Took from book and movie and made up as I went. don't bother mentioning about the grammar mistakes, it wouldn't be my story with out them.


End file.
